


the heart wants what it wants

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "you got me sippin' on somethingI can't compare to nothing..."





	the heart wants what it wants




End file.
